A Day Out
by FallingRain22
Summary: The Teen Titans spend a day at the beach and play a game of ultimate tag/capture the flag. RobStar one-shot.


Laughter echoed across the beach, the source being drawn to a group of five teenagers sitting in a circle on the sand. The sun was still shining brightly in the sky, but it was beginning to slip down toward the horizon.

Starfire rested her head gently against her knees, enjoying the sunlight on her skin and feeling her energy recharge. She gave a small smile, her eyes fixated on her masked teammate sitting across from her. Starfire sighed softly and played with the sand brushing against her fingertips, playfully releasing a spark of green energy and turning the sand to glass. It was a fun game, but short lived. Robin stood up and brushed the sand from his own hands, a familiar albeit rare smile dancing across his lips.

"Anyone up for a game of extreme tag?" He asked mischievously. Starfire immediately floated into the air, clasping her hands together.

"Oh, I would be most pleased!" She cried in reply.

"I'm so in," Beast Boy answered, leaping up and morphing into a cheetah before running a lap around his teammates. Cyborg pressed a fist into his palm.

"You can bet I'll join," he affirmed. Everyone turned to look at Raven, who seemed content to remain where she was.

"I'll mediate. Make the teams even," she stated flatly. Beast Boy glanced around and pouted.

"There's only 4 of us! Come onnnn, how can we play with 4 people?" He complained. Robin waved his hand nonchalantly.

"It will work. It has before. Now for the te-"

"I call Starfire!" Cyborg interjected, smiling at the fiery redhead. Starfire giggled and hovered toward Cyborg, accepting his high-five. Robin faltered for a second before turning to Beast Boy with a grin.

"Guess it's you and me."

"Got that right, dude!" The two fist-bumped before Robin continued,

"You know the rules. First person to capture the other team's flag wins. No starbolts or sonic blasts. Tackling is allowed. Once you're tagged, you're out until your teammate tags you back in. Any questions?" The other Titans shook their heads. Starfire was nearly bursting with energy, anxious to begin the game.

"We shall do the kicking of your butt!" Starfire teased. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to see you try. Titans, go!" Starfire and Robin sprung into action while Beast Boy and Cyborg guarded their flags. The Tamaranean flew swiftly toward Beast Boy, dodging as Robin turned his course and leapt toward her. She giggled as she brushed past him, Robin getting a faceful of long red hair. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and beat his chest as Starfire drew nearer. She swung around him but missed his arm. It connected with her abdomen. With an "Omf!" Starfire rolled to the ground, the breath knocked out of her. Robin was battling Cyborg on the other side. Starfire's eyes widened as Robin knocked Cyborg to the ground with a kick, reaching for the flag. She erupted from the ground and slammed into the Boy Wonder, throwing him several feet backwards. Starfire laughed at his expression and wheeled in the air, diving back towards the flag she was to retrieve. She gasped as something dragged her out of the air and the two landed in a pile on the sand.

Starfire was startled to find herself staring up at Robin, their faces unusually close together. Her cheeks flushed immediately at the closeness, feeling the heat of his breath on her neck. Robin shifted his legs so they weren't brushing against Star's, a blush creeping onto his own cheeks.

Starfire smiled nervously, her eyes focused on his parted lips. The sand dug gently into her back and against her hands as she squeezed fistfuls of the grains, not caring that some slipped under her fingertips. Robin felt his control over the situation vanishing as his head moved instintively closer. Panicking, he went to stand, but Starfire laid a soft hand on his forearm. He paused, his eyes tracing over her face, tan from a day at the beach and glowing from exertion. Robin cursed himself for being so weak against the pleading in her gaze.

"God Star, you're so beautiful," Robin murmured. Star closed her eyes, giggling.

"Thank yo-umph!" Her eyes flung open as their lips connected, her body reacting immediately. She relaxed under his touch and wrapped her hands around Robin's neck. His arms slipped under her, supporting her upper back. The kiss lasted several seconds before Robin pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. Both of them laughed, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin, both warm with the feelings rushing through them. Starfire was so happy, she lifted off the ground as Robin rose to his feet. He grabbed her hand and helped Starfire to straighten herself. She immediately lifted Robin off the ground as well in a tight hug, burying her head in his chest.

"Oh, that was glorious!" Robin smiled, a doofy, loving smile, and stared into Starfire's sparkling eyes.

"Yeah. Just like you."


End file.
